The Night that Ends at Last
by jelliclegirl97
Summary: Les Miserables told with the Characters from Cats, things from the book and the musical will be used.
1. Cast List

Cast List:

Jean Valjean - Gus

Cosette - Victoria

Javert - Munkustrap

Fantine - Grizabella

Marius Pontmercy - Mistoffelees/Quaxo

Bishop of Digne – Old Deuteronomy

M. Thénardier - Macavity

Mme. Thénardier - Jellyorum

Eponine - Demeter

Gavroche - Pouncival

Enjolras - Mungojerrie

Fauchelevent -

Azelma - Jemima/Sillabub

Combeferre – Coricopat

Courfeyrac - Alonzo

Feuilly - Plato

Prouvaire – Tumblebrutus

Joly - Skimbleshanks

Grantaire – Rum Tum Tugger

**If you have a problem with the cast, please say so in the comments. I have no problem with changr=eing a few things**

****_As a warning, i am using the lyrics from the 25th anniversary, i will also add in bits from the book.  
_


	2. Prolouge

_**Sorry if this is anything like someone elses story, I didn't mean to. I tried to make this as origional as Possible! **_

_{Gus left the small den that he shared with his sister and her kits. Earlier, a few of the kits were crying because they hadn't eaten in days, they were starving. With seven kits in the den, when one got upset all of them did. Gus stuck to the shadows, hiding from anyone who might see him. The bakery was almost in sight. The Baker had just closed up shop, and was almost asleep when he heard a crash. He quickly ran outside, calling for the police to catch the thief who broke his window and stole his bread. Gus didn't dare look back because he knew he wouldn't like what he would see. Soon enough, Gus heard several pairs of feet close behind him, running hard. He risked a glance backwards, and that was his mistake. To be able to look behind, Gus had to slow down a little bit, just enough for the police to catch him.}_

**19 Years later**

(Convicted Toms)  
Look down, look down  
Don't look 'em in the eye  
Look down, look down  
You're here until you die

(Convict #1)  
The sun is strong  
It's hot as Fell below

(Toms)  
Look down, look down  
there's twenty years to go.

(Convict #2)  
I've done no wrong  
Sweet Everlasting, hear my prayer

(Toms)  
Look down, look down  
Sweet Everlasting doesn't care

(Convict #3)  
I know she'll wait  
I know that she'll be true

(Toms)  
Look down, look down  
They've all forgotten you

(Convict #4)  
When I get free  
You won't see me  
'Ere for dust

(Toms)  
Look down, look down  
Don't look 'em in the eye.

(Convict #5)  
How long, O Lord  
Before you let me die?

(Toms)  
Look down, look down  
You'll always be a slave  
Look down, look down  
You're standing in your grave.

(Munkustrap)  
Now bring me prisoner 24601  
Your time is up  
And your parole's begun  
You know what that means.

(Gus)  
Yes, it means I'm free.

(Munkustrap)  
No! It means you get  
Your yellow ticket-of-leave  
You are a thief.

(Gus)  
I stole a loaf of bread.

(Munkustrap)  
You robbed a house.

(Gus)  
I broke a window pane.  
My sisters kits was close to death  
And we were starving.

(Munkustrap)  
You will starve again  
Unless you learn the meaning of the law.

(Gus)  
I know the meaning of those 19 years  
A slave of the law.

(Munkustrap)  
Five years for what you did  
The rest because you tried to run  
Yes, 24601.

(Gus)  
My name is Gus the Theatre Cat.

(Munkustrap)  
And I am Munkustrap  
Do not forget my name  
Do not forget me  
24601

(Toms)  
Look down, look down  
You'll always be a slave  
Look down, look down  
You're standing in your grave.

(Gus)  
Freedom is mine. The earth is still.  
I feel the wind. I breathe again.  
And the skies clear.  
The earth is waking.  
Drink from the pool. How clean the taste.  
Never forget the years, the waste.  
Nor forgive them  
For what they've done.  
They are the guilty- everyone.  
The day begins...  
And now let's see  
What this new world,  
Will do for me!

(Farmer Tom)  
You'll have to go  
I'll pay you off for the day  
Collect your bits and pieces there  
And be on your way.

(Gus)  
You have given me half  
What the other Toms get  
This handful of tin  
Wouldn't buy my sweat!

(Tom)  
You broke the law  
It's there for people to see  
Why should you get the same  
As honest men like me?

(Gus)  
And now I know how freedom feels  
The jailer always at your heels  
It is the law!  
This piece of paper in my hand  
It makes me cursed throughout the land  
It is the law!  
Like a curse  
I walk the street,  
The dirt beneath their feet...

(Old D)  
Come in, Sir, for you are weary  
And the night is cold out there.  
Though our lives are vey humble  
What we have, we have to share.  
There is wine here to revive you.  
There is bread to make you strong.  
There's a bed to rest 'til morning.  
Rest from pain, and rest from wrong.

(Gus)  
He let me eat my fill.  
I had the lion's share.  
This silver in my hand  
Costs twice what I had earned  
In all those nineteen years-  
That lifetime of despair  
And yet he trusted me-  
The old fool trusted me-  
He'd done his bit of good  
I played the greatful serf  
And thanked him like I should.  
But when the house was still,  
I got up in the night  
Took the silver,  
Took my flight!

(Constable 1)  
Tell his reverence your story.

(Constable 2)  
Let us see if he's impressed.

(Constable 1)  
You were lodging here last night.

(Constable 2)  
You were the honest Bishop's guest.  
And than out of Everlast goodness.  
When he learned about your plight

(Constable 1)  
You mantain he made a present of this  
sliver

(Old D)  
That is right.  
But my friend you left so early  
Surley something slipped your mind.  
You forgot I gave these also.  
Would you leave the best behind?  
So, Messieurs, you may release him  
For this Tom has spoken true.  
I commend you for your duty  
And Everlasting blessing go with you.  
(to Gus)But remember this, my brother  
See in this some higher plan.  
You must use this precious silver  
To become an honest man.  
By the witness of the martyrs  
By the Passion and the Blood  
Everlasting has raised you out of darkness  
I have bought your soul for God!

_{Consumed with guilt Gus begins to question himself}_

(Gus)

What have I done?

Sweet Jesus, what have I done?

Become a thief in the night

Become a dog on the run

And have I fallen so far And is the hour so late

That nothing remains but the cry of my hate,

The cries in the dark that nobody hears,

Here where I stand at the turning of the years?

If there's another way to go I missed it twenty long years ago,

My life was a war that could never be won

They gave me a number and murdered Gus

When they chained me and left me for dead

Just for stealing a mouthful of bread  
Yet why did I allow that man

To touch my soul and teach me love?

He treated me like any other

He gave me his trust

He called me brother

My life he claims for Everlasting above

Can such things be?

For I had come to hate this world,

This world which had always hated me!

Take an eye for an eye!

Turn your heart into stone!

This is all I have lived for!

This is all I have known!

One word from him and I'd be back

Beneath the lash, upon the rack

Instead he offers me my freedom,

I feel my shame inside me like a knife

He told me that I have a soul,

How does he know?

What spirit came to move my life?

Is there another way to go?

I am reaching,

but I fall

And the night is closing in

And I stare into the void

To the whirlpool of my sin

I'll escape now from the world

From the world of Gus the Theater Cat

Gus is nothing now

Another story must begin!

_{Gus Tears up his Yellow Ticket of Leave and Breaks his Parole.}_


End file.
